Memory and trust
by CyberKia
Summary: The sequel of my story "The plan" in an AU of TF: Prime. The characters don't belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought and thought about a thousand times whether to write this story. I had several ideas, but none seemed to me worthy. Now, in the end, I decided ... and was born this new project. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When she opened her optics, Airachnid didn't immediately know where she was. She was sure of being on the Nemesis, but she did not recognize where. The gray walls of the ship were unmistakable. But she was not in her room ... Yet, the last thing she remembered clearly was just to be in her room. With Orion. Then nothing.

She closed and reopened several times the optics, until her eyesight wasn't adapted to the light emanating from a lamp, positioned right on her head.

A strange metallic and rhythmic noise had accompanied her awakening. she had already heard that sound. It seemed that one of the monitors' Knockout used for his patients in the med bay.

she looks up toward the light. Even the lamp was same as that used by the doctor Decepticons for his work on the wounded ... or for his experiments. A sudden terror pervaded her frame. she tried to move her limbs, but they were blocked. the femme, without even realizing it, began to tremble. Of fear.

Now her vision was crisp and clear. she began to turn the head to the right and then to the left, scared, several times. And her fears were confirmed: she was in the med bay of the Nemesis. The thing she could not understand was ... why? And how she ended up there?

Airachnid was so taken of her concerns that she didn't notice the heavy metal door opening.

"Well, well, well!" Knockout's sharp voice blotted out all other sounds"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty" the doctor said as he walked at a slow pace towards the femme.

"Why am I here? and why am I tied to the berth?" Airachnid said, starting to squirm with rage. Or panic?

"Calm down or your wounds are going to reopen!" the red mech said firmly "It took me a whole jorn to repair the damage! And you troubledst so much that I had to tie you up!" continued while, approaching the berth, he began to untie the SIC Decepticons.

"repair the damage?" asked the femme, amazed, as she sat on the bed.

Knockout nodded several times "It's your boyfriend's fault if you're here" then turned to a take a tool and, from behind, he added with a grin "Or should I say ... ex".

Airachnid was confused "I don't understand..." hesitated la femme "I ... I don't remember ..." .

The Deception doctor turned toward her, folded his arms across his chest and said "Optimus... Orion ... Call him whatever way you like. He was who put you here. Shortly before doing the same with Lord Megatron and return to his beloved Autobots! "concluded, still awaiting the reaction of the femme.

Airachnid maintained a neutral expression. Much to Knockout's dismay, whose smile faded after a few seconds. What the doctor didn't expect, was to see Airachnid jump off the berth and get out in a hurry from the med bay.

The mech peered in the red corridor "Hey ... thanks would be appreciated!" he shouted, catching the attention of several Vehincons who were passing by "Tsk ... femme! Blessed who understands them!" he muttered to himself before the big metal door closed behind him.

* * *

Airachnid ran as fast as she could down the corridor to her quarters. Now she was beginning to remember everything. She remembered the last meeting with Orion in her room. she recalled that the mech had several times, violently, slammed her against the was violent, but not to the point of killing her. She smiled. She knew that, no matter how angry Orion could be, the young archivist would never have been able to kill. For Primus' sake, even in the guise of Optimus Prime, the mech would never have killed her.

She reached her quarters satisfied. Lord Megatron's plan could have failed, but her plan could still be saved. she turned on the monitor in her room and log on to her personal folders. A few moments and what she was looking fell under her eyes.

"Perfect!" she hissed to herself. She loaded quickly a message addressed to Arcee and sent it on several frequencies, knowing that the Autobot outpost would easily intercepted and downloaded it.

* * *

"Mhmm... an incoming transmission..." Ratchet workerd on the keyboard "... on a Deceptcon's frequency...?" he continued " A message? For Arcee!" he freezed, while he was reading to find out the identity of the sender. The old doctor couldn't hide his surprise "Airachnid!?".

He could do only a thing "Arcee... come in, now!".

* * *

The smile on the Decepticon femme's face widened as she saw the dispatch confirmed . And her satisfaction was even greater when came the confirmation of receipt _(AN : Airachnid used the same way of Starscream to contact the Autobots)_.

Undecided whether to turn off the console or not, at the end Airachnid pressed the PLAY button.

On the small screen began to appear images. Imagines of her and Prime, in his room, in his bed. The femme could feel her frame's temperature increased. she lay on the berth without ever taking the optics off the movie. She wanted to review each and every moment of that night. When the screen went black, she closed her optics. she could feel Orion's hands caressing her chest, hips and inner thighs. She could feel his lips running down her neck up to her most intimate parts. No one had ever made her feel so good. And she knew that no one else would ever be up to the Autobot leader.

But he wasn't there to satisfy her primal needs.

So, with the index finger of the right hand, she pressed the intercom "Breakdown ... I need you ... now!".

* * *

**_Please, reviews! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy it... **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Outpost Omega One's life was normally resumed for members of theTeam after the return of their leader. Or, at least, it seemed so, in appearance.

Fowler was visibly more relaxed now that Prime had returned to base. June never missed an opportunity to pay a visit to her alien friends, whenever entertains speak with Optimus, more than necessary, according to her son. Jack, Miko and Raf peppered the Autobot leader of questions of any kind. They even asked the big red and blue mech to take them at school. Request that, despite the first hesitation, Optimus fulfilled.

Bumblebee was certainly, among the Autobots, the one who had celebrated more joyfully Optimus' return, both on his arrival, and in the days after. Any excuse was worth to spend time with the big red and blue mech and every moments was worth to remember how nice it was to have him back among them. Even the doctor was strangely cheerful and jovial, although he was unable to remove from his processors those few seconds of videotape of Orion and Airachnid. But the thought of having destroyed the movie, however, made him peaceful and on the face of the old Autobots more than once the children had seen a broad smile. Miko even swore she heard him humming while completing one of his mysterious work.

Bulkhead was back in a good mood and the desire to destroy everything was considerably weakened. He loved Prime, as the green mech could love a brother, although he would never say it out loud. The Wreckers are tough, not sentimental sissies! Wrecker's rule number eleven!

Arcee assumed, however, a strange behavior towards Optimus. Like all the others, she was certainly very happy to have her friend and leader back. And she had shown it to him in the privacy of his room that evening. But, as the days pass, a sense of discomfort accompanied the Autobot femme. She became distant. She barely spoke to him. She didn't stay in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. Everyone had started to notice the strange behavior of the femme, but no one, not even Prime, had yet dared to ask her anything.

* * *

That afternoon Arcee was lying on the berth, thinking. She was trying to relax, but she didn't succeed. She closed her optics and in her mind she began to relive what had happened in the few hours of confinement on the Nemesis. The joy of discovering that his dear friend and commander was safe and sound. The dismay and sadness to see the affection between his former leader and his worst enemy Airahcnid. The bitterness and despair after seeing the emptiness and anger in Orion Pax's gaze. The desire and passion when the lips of the young clerk leaned on hers.

The thought that tormented her most was not knowing what had happened for sure between Optimus and Airachnid.

The way Orion looked at the SIC Decepticons was the way she, once, looked Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Love, security, trust and loyalty. Perhaps the two were more than partners. Maybe Orion and Airachnid were ... lovers. Immediately she pushed away, disgusted, the thought from her processors.

She reopened the optics and sat on the berth "It cannot be..." she said to herself, as she shook the helm "I cannot believe that Optimus has deliberately embarked on a relationship with Arachnid ... not even in the state of mind in which he found himself ".

She couldn't believe it. She was sure that, despite his amnesia, Prime would never, ever, been able to weave a relationship of any kind with a monster like the femme Decepticon. And if it were not so?

Arcee was then filled with rage. She got up from the berth and began to pace back and forth across the room. She wanted to scream, to punch some Decepticon, shooting until exhausting the energon in her veins.

But then she remembered Orion's words. And the kiss. So intense, so full of passion. As the kiss she and Prime had shared in the Arctic.

Now the confusion in her processors was increased. Why was she so annoyed at the thought of Optimus and Airachnid? No. .. she was not the thought of the two of them together. It was the thought of Optimus with another femme that irritated her. But Prime was not hers and maybe he would never have been her ... now Arcee had a big headache! And she felt frustrated.

The femme looked at her internal clock.

"Two hours" she whispered. She had two hours before the start of her night shift at the video surveillance. She decided that take a stroll would help her to calm down and perhaps to clarify ideas.

Barely out of her room, she went crashing down on something big and hard. Instinctively, she closed the optics, ready for the pain that would follow the fall. But she didn't fall. She never touched the floor. Instead of the hard and cool metal, she felt a hand grab her waist and pull her up. She reopened the optics and, only then, she noticed she bumped into Optimus. She also noticed that their faces were only inches away. Immediately, she tried to increase that distance.

Prime was staring at her with neutral air. It was an expression that made Arcee annoyed..

"Are you okay?" asked gently the big mech as he helped her get back standing firm "Did I harm you in some way?".

Arcee just shook her head and muttering "Sorry ... I have to go." She freed herself from the gentle grip of Optimus and walked quickly toward the main hangar, leaving behind an increasingly confused Prime.

* * *

Optimus couldn't help but stay there, standing motionless in the middle of the hallway. He heard the screech of Arcee's tires in the distance.

"Is something wrong Bot Boss?" the deep voice of Bulkhead awoke Prime from his momentary trance.

"Hmm?" was the only sound that the red and blue mech managed to deliver.

The former wrecker stared at his leader for a moment, intrigued and worried at the same time. It was so un-Prime the way he was acting. He walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay Optimus?".

The powerful Autobot leader didn't answer immediately. After a few moments, Bulkhead saw him relax and emit a deep sigh.

"Yes, Bulkhead. everything is well... thanks my friend for your concern!" Optimus said with little conviction.

"Are you sure?" insisted the big green mech.

Prime gave him a hint of a smile and nodded. Bulkhead seemed satisfied with the answer and left his leader to his own thoughts.

Optimus remained still there, a few minutes, standing, alone. To think.

Something he had done or said should have offended in some way Arcee. The behavior of the femme toward him was strange, different, since he had returned to base, after the experience among the Decepticons. And this made him feel bad, very bad. One of the few things that gave stability to his existence was the feeling he felt for the only Autobot femme in his team. And he felt that, if he would lost this bond with her, if he would had lost her ... he would have lost even himself.

* * *

**Till the next one... ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank all the people who had read the story and the ones who contacted me... I hope you'll continue to enjoy all this! **_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bulkhead walked toward the main hangar ready for his patrolling shift. That night he would scour the grid H2B5, looking for some signs of an energon's deposit. The former Wrecker felt in great shape. But he was worried about two of his companions and friends.

Despite the big green mech wasn't particularly intuitive or cerebral, he could not notice Arcee and Optimus's strange behavior.

He could, in any way, justify Prime. Their friend had lost all memories and had spent weeks on the Decepticon warship. When the red and blue mech woke up from that sort of nightmare, he had been found out to be crucial to their enemies in deciphering Iacon's archive... him, the leader of the Autobots, wore the Decepticons' symbol on his shoulders ... Bulkhead defied anyone else to not freak out! Despite his famous temper and determination, the former wrecker knew that his commander felt guilty for everything that had happened.

For Arcee, things were different. And Bulkhead just couldn't understand what had happened to the femme. Perhaps, in those few days of captivity on the Nemesis, something had happened. Maybe that something had to do with Optimus. Because since Boss Bot was back, she was acting really strange towards Prime.

All that thinking had made him dizzy. Maybe talking with the doctor would be useful. But he also knew that he had to dismiss all these thoughts and focus on the upcoming mission.

"Hey Doctor ... what's up? " he asked , moving closer to Ratchet .

The old mech let out a yawn " Everything fine... for now. I'm waitinf for Arcee to return from his little trip to go to sleep. She has the night shift surveillance today!" he said, as he let out another yawn.

"Yeah ... about Arcee" the moment was propitious and Bulkhead wanted to confirm his assumptions "Have you noticed her strange behavior? Especially toward Optimus".

Ratchet stared at the big green mech with, seeming irritated, for a few moments. Then he looked down and sighed "Yes... I noticed it too. But I don't think she wants to talk about it. We have to respect her privacy and times" then he paused, hearing the din of the femme's tires "She is not so tough as she looks"concluded the white and red mech as he walked towards his quarters.

Satisfied a little his curiosity, the formers Wrecker nodded to the doctor and the to the femme, he transformed and walked out of the hangar at great speed for his patrol, just as Arcee took place in front of the monitor.

* * *

The night was quiet. No suspected detection, no sign of Decepticons' activity, no alarms. Bulkhead had reported a few minutes before confirming that he had found a good amount of energon, supply enough to support the needs of the team for at least a couple of weeks.

It was almost dawn, the worst moment of the night shift (AN: trust me ... try it!) In order not to fall asleep and to pass the time, Arcee began to browse in the vast memory of the computer. She found old pictures of Cybertron, videos uploaded by the three teenagers, chemical formulas of Ratchet that had no sense for her, Optimus' historical research, Bumblebee's music files, Bulkhead's videos of car racing ... but her attention was drawn to a particular file, a file on which her name appeared. But she couldn't remember its existence. So she opened the details of the folder and noticed that it was datated in the evening of Optimus' return among the Autobots. The femme's optics widened when she saw the message sender diel: Airachnid. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. What could had sent that monster to the Autobot base? She lowered the volume to a minimum and, without hesitation, pressed the PLAY button.

The screen was filled with the SIC Decepticons' face. The femme had a cruel smile on her lips. Then the image expanded. Arcee didn't immediately recognize the place, but she recognized the mech who, a moment later, he entered in the camera lens: Optimus. And then the unthinkable happened: the next images showed Optimus kissing Airachnid. Arcee saw her leader's hands stroking the femme's frame. She heard her moans of pleasure while their bodies were moving on each other. Arcee desperately wanted to crush the OFF button but simply she could not.

She stood motionless in front of the screen, while the images continued to slide in front of her optics.

Many and various were the emotions she was feeling: sadness, anger, disappointment, frustration, hatred, awe ... envy ...

Even when the images gave way to a black screen, the femme could not think, could not speak, could not move. She wanted to scream. She had hoped, prayed, because her fears would have proved unfounded. But it was not so.

Optimus, his friend, his leader ... the mech who she would want to give her spark, all herself, betrayed her. Maybe not consciously, but she felt so: betrayed.

It was almost dawn and he knew that, soon, her fellow Autobots would enter the hangar. She didn't want seen by others so fragile, but she could no longer hold back the tears. Her world had just collapsed in front of her optics. And she had no choice but pour bitter tears.

Ratchet was the first to wake up that morning. He wanted to end research before the arrival of the Humans and headed straight for the main hangar. He wasn't prepared for the scene he found himself facing. The usual morning silence of the large room was substitute of two sounds somewhat weird: the static coming from the screen ... and the sobs of Arcee. And it was panic.

"By the Allspark, it cannot be ..." murmured the old doctor, as he knelt next to the femme in tears. A dark thought crossed his processors: she knows.

"What happened Arcee?" he continued, trying to keep up his composure.

At first, the femme didn't look up. She kept her face in the hands. But then she looked up. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I gave him my trust... my very spark ..." she started to say between sobs "...and he destroyed it ...".

"Who?" asked the white and red mech.

"Optimus ..." said angrily Arcee.

Ratchet's eyes widened. The blue and purple femme stared at him and then at the big black screen.

"You knew?" said the femme getting up and staring at the doctor with wickedness "You knew ... and you did not say anything!" her voice rose "Ratchet ... but how could you?!" she was shouting now.

"Well ... I ... you know ..." began to sputter the poor doctor. The femme had no more patience. She turned and began to walk towards the quarters.

"Arcee ... wait!" called Ratchet, as he approached her "You have to understand... Optimus doesn't remember anything of what happened during those days on the Nemesis ... and he doesn't aware of this...thing" he paused pointing at the monitor "He would be destroyed ..." Ratchet continued, sounding desperate.

"And this should make me feel better?"said venomously la femme "Knowing that he does not remember that he fucked _ (AN: children: DO NOT READ!)_ Airachnid should justify him?".

"I'm not saying this Arcee ... but ... I think this is all a plan. That monster wants hurt you. And not just this: it is a way to undermine the integrity of our Team!"

"Well, guess ..." said the femme "She is succeeding ...".

* * *

**_Please, I need to know waht you're thinking... ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yesterday night I couldn't sleep... so I translated this chap! But I'm not so sure about grammar and speech... Emilyyyyyy pleeeaaasseeee (＾□＾*) **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Who is succeeding in do what?" Bulkhead's voice broke the silence, as he entered the front door.

[Why are you all shouting early in the morning?] asked, instead a confused and not quite awake Bumblebee, emerging from the depths of the base.

Ratchet muttered a curse in Cybertronian, while passing his hand over his face in despair and began to shake his head, "That's it ...".

Both the young scout and the former Wrecker looked, confused, at doctor, but especially at Arcee. The femme had optics filled with tears and she looked between anger and despair.

[Why are you crying Arcee?] the yellow and black mech asked, concerned, as he approached the one he considered an older sister [What did you say Ratchet to her?] Bee's tone became accusatory.

"Well ... I ... you know ..." stammered the old bots.

"He has nothing to do with me" the femme cut him off with a whisper.

"So what's going on? Could someone please explain?" asked with a hint of irritation Buklhead "Why Arcee is crying? And where is Optimus?".

Only then the powerful Autobot leader made his appearance from the long corridor of the base.

And Arcee's hard look, hardened even more when her optics interbred with those of the red and blue mech. Optimus looked confused for a moment. Then the confusion gave way to concern, after noticing that Arcee had cried. He could clearly see her optics were shiny and slightly reddened.

"What's going on?" asked quietly Prime .

Nobody had a good answer and silence reigned for a few moments in the great room.

"Ratchet and I were discussing memory" the femme paused and looked even more intensely at Optimus "But mostly we talked about trust" finally said Arcee "We were wondering who you can really trust in life ..." che concluded, wandering in the big room.

Prime expression remained neutral, despite having felt the anger and resentment in Arcee's words. Feelings that seemed to be aimed directly at him. But why ...

Bulkhead started to laugh. But his laughter was nervous "Come on guys ... we cannot do these philosophical discourses so early in the morning. I'm tired. You're tired, Arcee. Lucidity is lost in these moments. Let's go recharge and then ...".

"No, I'm perfectly lucid Bulkhead" interrupted the femme.

"Arcee" began calmly Optimus "It' obvious that your anger is directed at me. I cannot understand why ... maybe I've said or done something that has offended you, hurt you in a way ... I do not remember. "

"Yeah ... you do not remember ..." Arcee muttered through clenched teeth as she approached the computer.

"NO! Arcee wait! Don't do it for Primus' sake!" pleaded Ratchet jumping between her and the monitor. The femme's reaction was really unexpected: she transformed her arms and the sharp blades of the blades positioned themselves just below the chin of the doctor "I will not do it, Ratchet ..." Arcee ordered him in a threatening tone.

Bulk and Bee watched in disbelief at the scene. None of the two dare say nor do anything.

Optimus tried again to reason with la femme "Arcee, lower the weapon ... that's an order" it was a desperate attempt to reason with her. But what was going on? He was losing control ...

"Bulkhead. Bumblebee. Go to your quarters ... now!" ordered the femme, while retracted the sharp blades.

The two mechs exchanged a puzzled look and then both looked at Optimus. The red and blue mech nodded and that Bulk and Bee turned and headed for their rooms.

"Remember Prime: memory and trust!" said Arcee just before press the PLAY button.

On the big screen appeared images of Orion and Airachnid. Ratchet looked down at the floor, not wanting to, in any way, be again a witness to what was flowing on the screen.

Optimus observed carefully the first frames. Soon his mask of impassivity fell. He could not believe what he was seeing on the screen. It could not be a trick of the Decepticons. It could not, should not, be real. He and Airachnid had had a sexual relationship while he was on board the Nemesis? If he thought it was already very serious his collaboration the Deceptions' Project Iacon, he had no words to describe the severity of that act.

A strong sense of disgust pervaded the big red and blue mech. He tried in vain to look away from the big screen, but to no avail. He stood motionless, not saying nor doing anything, just as Arcee did a few hours earlier. Only when the images gave way to static, he had a reaction.

"Arcee ... I ..." Optimus tried to murmur.

"I know ... you do not remember anything ..." finished for him the femme "Memory, Optimus. You had forgotten us ... me ... that day in the Arctic" fresh tears began to go down Arcee's cheeks. "Trust... how can I ever trust you again? you had betrayed me" she said putting her right hand over the spark "You have betrayed us all! " she concluded, indicating the empty room around him.

The femme's angry words continued to echo in Optimus' processors.

Anger. Shame. Dismay. This was what was feeling brave Autobot leader at this time. It was one of those rare situations in which Prime didn't have any enlightening words to give. He had none of his famous speeches from pouring out.

At that moment he didn't feel even a Prime. It was as if one scraplet was devouring him from the inside, starting from its spark.

And in that moment Optimus collapsed. The big mech sat on the cold floor, knees slightly bent. He grabbed his helmet in his hands. He began to shake his head "What have I done ..." he kept murmuring.

Arcee was right. He had betrayed her trust. But he also betrayed his friends' trust, Autobots and humans. And, in a sense, he had betrayed himself.

* * *

_**Mhmmm... ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A short cahpter before go to work! :)**_

_**EVE PRIME, THIS IS FOR YOU. I hope you like it! **_

**Chapter 5**

Aboard the Nemesis , Airachnid dying to know what was her mortal enemy's reaction after watching the videotape. Not being able to track down the Autobot base , the only way to find out if her well thought plan of destruction of Team Prime was working, was to create an opportunity to draw out her dear Optimus and his precious companions. HER Optimus , how those words sounded good to the femme's auditory receptors .

She explained briefly the plan to Megatron . The big gray mech started to laugh, satisfied.

" Excellent Airachnid! " said the leader of the Decepticons "You have my permission ... but just remember one thing: Optimus Prime is mine ."

" Certainly, my lord" she said, bowing in front of to the giant mech. But before leaving the bridge , she added " I would also like ask permission to have fun a little with him before you'll finally destroy him".

Megatron stood with his hands crossed behind his back. He turned his head slightly and, with an evil grin on his lips, he whispered " Granted".

* * *

Both Ratchet Optimus were brought back to reality by the sound of a door slamming. Only then the two mech realized that Arcee was gone and she was locked up in her room.

The old doctor went to his friend, who was still sitting on the ground. He crouched down next to him and put a hand on te bigger mech's shoulder.

"She needs time ... sooner or later she will accept the situation and will forgive you" said the white and red mech, smiling.

Prime looked up, his optics were shiny "And I'll never forgive myself?" the big mech said in a whisper "And you? And the others ... Bumblebee, Bulkhaed and our human allies? As you can rely on me anymore?".

Ratchet realized that this time the Decepticons had hit where it hurt the most. Megatron, and evidently also Airachnid, knew that there was nothing more important to Optimus than his team, his family, including humans. They had managed to undermine the trust that existed between the leader and his Autobots, in particular his SIC. And this could have devastating effects. Not only on the team, but on the final outcome of the war. United they were strong. Divided they were nothing.

The situation was desperate. But there was no time for despair, they needed to find a solution. And right away.

[Optimus ... are you okay?] the concern in the young scout's voice and face were evident.

Prime looked mortified at both Bee and Bulk.

"Sorry, Boss Bot ... we did not want to listen. But Arcee cried so much, so..." tried to justify the big green mech.

Optimus stood up "No matter my friend ..." then he looked sadly towards the corridor along which the femme was gone.

[Whatever you've done or said I am sure things will go back exactly as before ... we are a team ... and together we will face it all!] added the yellow and black mech with enthusiasm.

Optimus couldn't help but smile. Bumblebee was a good young mech, so optimistic, despite everything that had happened to him during his lifetime.

Prime let out a slight smile "I hope so ..." then sighed to himself.

* * *

Arcee slammed the door violently behind her. She wanted to be alone with her anger and her thoughts. She continued to revise in her processors those hateful images. Exhausted, she let go on the berth.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Prime!" she shouted angrily. Certainly she didn't want to stay to hear Optimus and one of his fine speeches.

[Arcee ... It's Bee] he was not the mech she was expected to knock at the door.

Intrigued, Arcee let out a long sigh before getting up and open the door.

[Can I come in? ] the young scout shyly asked.

The femme didn't answer, but moved to the side , favoring Bee's entry in the room.

For a few moments neither of them said anything " What do you want?" .

[I ... I know it 's not my business what happens between you and Optimus ] began fearing the yellow and black mech [but if your problems undermine the integrity of the team, I feel it is my duty to tell you that you are, you both ... you 're wrong ...] ended with security .

Arcee crossed her arms over the chest and continued to stare at her comrade with an air of defiance, but she did not say anything, waiting for Bee to continue.

[Maybe I 'm young and inexperienced ... but I've noticed how you look at Optimus ...] .

Arcee raised an eyebrow.

[ The looks you gave him are the same's as you looked Cliffjumper ] said in one breath the young mech [And Prime looks at you like he has never watched any other femme . Even Elita. I can assure you ] Bee concluded before turning to walk out the door [Don't throw it all away...] and he closed the door behind him, once again leaving the femme alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**_Have a nice day everybody! And make me happy with reviews! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Another one... _**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Autobots had no time even to think about what had just happened. The base's alarms sounded in the big

Ratchet ran in front of the huge screen, he permanently erased the video and checked what was happening.

"Hmm ... Decepticons on moving, Optimus" the doctor drew the attention of the Prime. The big mech looked closely at the map on the screen.

"They are located near a densely populated area, we must act quickly!" then turned "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee ... you're coming with me!" he ordered.

Bee and Bulk, being present in the room, nodded. Arcee re-emerged after a few seconds from the bottom of the base, looking annoyed and tense.

Optimus stared at her intently for a moment then said "Ratchet ... opened the ground bridge!" and the intense green vortex came to life "Autobots! Roll out." The team transformed and all together, just as they always did, crossed the ground bridge to reach the established coördinates.

When the big vortex closed, the doctor had no choice but heave a sigh of relief and pray Primus to watch over all his companions and would make them return safely to base.

* * *

The Decepticons, led by Airachnid, were just doing a little of noise. There was nothing so interesting or necessary near of that populous town in Connecticut. But it needed a striking way to draw attention to Optimus and his loved Autobots. So ..

Megatron's SIC transformed her arm and struck with a precise hit one of the wires of the electricity's distribution. Many sparks accompanied the pungent smell of burned and the screams of the frightened population.

Airachnid smiled satisfied "Run away, hateful human insects!".

Her satisfaction increased when she noticed the green vortex formation at a few meters from her position. As expected, four Autobots emerged from the depths of the tunnel, which closed behind them.

"Airachnid!" Arcee's cry rang out on the street. The femme was ready to launch the attack.

But the strong hold of Optimus did not allow her to advance beyond "Arcee wait, you know ...".

"Out of my way ... prime!" and before she could aware of it, the SIC Autobots had hit his commander in the chest, forcing him to draw back a couple of steps.

"Uh-oh, here things get bad!" Bulkhead whispered, while Bee nodded several times.

Optimus, for his part, was so taken aback that he had no way of reacting. He stood for a moment, with the right hand on his chest, at the point where Arcee had hit him. Then he was forced to recover from a wave of incoming fire. He began to respond to the enemy's fire with anger. Then he tried to reach his SIC, but he was under siege by several Vehicons. Arcee would have to take care of herself for now.

Airachnid had saw thewhole scene with satisfaction. And she did not lose the opportunity.

"Arcee, how long!" urged the spider-femme "I see between you and YOUR beloved Prime there is a disagreement ... why? Would you like to tell it to a friend?" she asked innocently.

Arcee tried to not be provoked. But every attack she launched, was avoided or blocked. Her anger and frustration increased every second.

"Ah, yes ... but he was never YOURS!" still a blank firing. How she wanted to rip that evil grin from Airachnid's face. The Autobot femme tried to hit her enemy again, but the Decepticons SIC was faster and caught the in a trap. Arcee was trying to free herself but she could not.

Then the evil femme put her mouth to Arcee's right audio receptor and began to whisper "You don't know what you missed ... after all these years with him. I'm the one with whom he shared the berth! Maybe I should say, MY Optimus".

The Autobot femme was exacerbated by anger but she couldn't get rid. And to make matters worse, now Airachnid had immobilized her with her famous web against a tree. Now the purple and blue femme was completely helpless and at the mercy of the enemy.

Airachnid began to turn around her, laughing. She took Arcee's face between her fingers and turned it over to where Optimus was fighting against two Vehicons.

"He's so ... hot! Too bad he has to die ... just like happened to your dear Tailgate".

"No, wait ..." pleaded the Autobot femme "I beg you, don't do it. I'll do whatever you want, just... leave him alone".

Airachnid retraced her steps, curiously "Are you offering yourself freely to me?".

Arcee leaned her head sadly and whispered "Yes".

"Oh, you're so sweet!" murmured the Decepticon femme, activating her laser targeting Arcee's spark.

Then she seemed to change her mind and struck the Autobot femme knocking her unconscious, "No, that is not enough fun!" and went toward what had already become a battlefield and that, until a few hours before, it was just an isolated country road.

"Decepticons, cease-fire!" and the troops, obedient, stopped the attack. The three Autobots stopped and turned their face to the SIC Megatron.

It was only then that Optimus noticed Arcee, bound and helpless.

"What do you wan,t Airachnid?" the Prime said hiding the concern behind the mask.

The Decepticon femme came up to the big red and blue mech with a sensual step. She began to walk around him and touch him from time to time. Arm, shoulder, cheek, chest, thigh, abdomen. Then she stopped right in front of him. When she put both hands on his chest, she felt him stiffen. She smirked and stood up on her toes, moving closer to his audio receptor. Then she whispered a few brief words, slowly "It 's simple ... I want you".

* * *

**_Mhm... done! ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_The story is going toward its end... There are only few chapters to translate... Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Optimus's eyes widened and he retreated a few steps. Airachnid remained still motionless, hands on her hips and looked anxious.

Prime tried to recompose himself and declaired "If I decide to go with you ... are you goint to let her free, without harm?".

"No..." said the spider-femme approaching again to the big red and blue mech "But I promise you it will not happen nothing bad to her ... as for you, well ... it depends on how you'll behave " and she concluded with her right hand's forefinger first touched the Autobot leader's cheek, then the neck going down to the chest to the abdomen. Optimus didn't move, ever.

Airachnid then moved away a few feet, while Bulk and Bee came near theri commander.

"You cannot do Optimus!' She is going to kill you and then her!" said the big mech green, pointing toward Arcee's unconsciuos frame.

[You cannot trust Airachnid!] Added the young scout.

Optimus stood for a few moments in silence "In fact, I do not trust her. But if I agree to go with them, Arcee might have some chance of survival ... I must try!" he said as he shook both fists "Go back to the base. Inform Ratchet. Be ready ... And I will find a way to contact you!" then he turned back to the enemy's troops who meanwhile had taken into custody Arcee.

"Okay ... I accept!" Prime said finally, speaking directly to the Decepticons femme and going in front of her.

"Good!" Airachnid muttered as she walked back to the Autobot leader. She put herself again on tiptoe and put her arms around his neck and whispered "Take off the mask!" Optimus did as the femme said and he removed the protection from his face.

"Hmm ... so much better!" Airachnid continued stroking the face of the Prime with the back of her hand. Then she kissed him on the lips and whispered "Welcome back home ... Orion".

Behind them, opened the green vortex of the ground bridge. The many Vehicons began to cross it, bringing with them Arcee, still unconscious. Only Airachnid and Optimus stood there.

"Do you wanna go, sweetspark?" asked the femme, holding out her hand towards the big mech. With reluctance, Prime turned his back to the rest of his team and began to cross the vortex, followed by the spider-femme. He had only a moment of hesitation. And he turned back toward Bulkhead and Bumblebee. This time, the two didn't see him staring at them with the empy look of Orion Pax. They saw the gaze of their strong and determined leader. And they nodded towards him.

Then the space bridge closed and the two mechs were left alone. They looked into each other optics for a moment. It was the young scouts to break the silence [Ratchet! Open the bridge! We have a situation!].

* * *

When the doctor saw that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were only ones to return to base, he knew immediately what the problem was.

After listening carefully to the story of the two mechs, Ratchet turned away from them and began to walk back and forth. Thoughtfully.

"Hmm ... we just have to wait for Optimus' signal" he said "If it will ever come ..." but he kept this only for his audio receptors.

* * *

Arcee couldn't immediately open the optics. A light was hitting her right on the face and it made difficult even this simple task. Despite her momentary blindness, she could feel that her feet were off the ground, she could feel the heat around the wrists of something that gripped. She remembered the battle with Airachnid. But then she remembered nothing. Now, slowly, she managed to open the optics and looked around. She recognized at first glance the Nemesis' jail. The last time she was in that place, she was alone. And even this time it was so. But, even this time, it was not for long .

The heavy metal door opened noisily and on its threshold appeared Airachnid. She still had that satisfied grin on her face. The Decepticon femme pressed a button and the chains that imprisoned Arcee's arms vanished. The Autobot SIC fell to the ground, remaining on her knees. She went immediatly on her feet and took a defensive position when she saw that her enemy was approaching at a slow pace.

"Relax Arcee. I promised Optimus that I would not have hurt you ... and I keep my promises!" said the spider-femme.

Arcee stared at her quizzically.

"Oh yeah, you cannot know because you were unconscious" continued Airachnid while walking back and forth "Optimus has surrendered to me, in exchange for your safety".

Arcee tried to not seem desperate "What did you do to him? If you harmed him in some way, I...".

"Don't worry. For now I haven't done anything yet! " Said the Decepticon femme arresting her march" But tonight I have in mind a great plan ... Only the two of us, me and Optimus, in my room ... a bit of high grade ... I'm sure you'd like ... ".

SMACK!

Arcee could no longer control herself and struck with the back of her hand with the femme in front of her. Airachnid didn't flinch. She maintained that hideous smile on the face as he touchsed her sore cheek.

"I like aggressive femmes!" Megatron's deep voice thundered through the great room "Airachnid! Leave us alone!" ordered the gray mech.

"As you wish ... Lord Megatron!" but, before making her exit, she came back to the Autobot femme and whispered "I'll be back to tell you how good will be my evening with Prime ... it's a promise! ".

Arcee and the Decepticon leader were left alone. Megatron began to turn around the femme with his hands behind the back.

"Now I understand what Optimus has found in you" he said as he knelt in front of her "You are strong, determined and beautiful ..." he whispered and touched her face with his huge and sharp finger.

"Don't touch me!" replied in disgust the Autobot femme, moving away from her face the big gray mech's hand.

Megatron began to giggle and stood up. Then he turned and walked toward the door.

"Come with me" he said.

"I don't think so!" Arcee said.

The Decepticon leader then came back to the femme and violently grabbed her little face with his big hand "It wasn't an invitation!" he said forcefully dragging her out of the warship's jail.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another chapter before go to bed ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The road to reach their unknown destination seemed endless for Arcee. She was dragged for two different levels of the ship, the four corridors and seven intersections. Megatron then stopped in front of a big door. On the metal, it could be read in large letters "All hail Megatron!" in Cybertronian.

"Welcome to my humble abode ... slave!" and the gray mech pushed the femme inside the room. The big metal door closed behind them and the Autobot femme found herself alone again with the Decepticon leader in the dark. She rested her forehead on the cold metal and slid to the ground.

The she was suddenly taken by the waist. She was raised from the ground and tossed on a berth. Megatron was approaching her in a threatening manner, while he was removing some parts of his armor.

With one hand he grabbed both of her wrists and hold her with the back on the berth. With the other hand, the leader of the Decepticons traced the contours of her frame. Then he grabbed her breastplate and pulled away from the body. Then he removed the lower part of her armor, leaving the femme nude. He approached his face to hers and whispered "You have to know that it will not end very soon ... and it will not be pleasant ...".

Arcee was scared, as he had ever been in her life. In her mind she had only one thought: Optimus ... where are you?

* * *

Optimus was walking for about an hour back and forth into the small quarters. Airachnid had escorted him to the room and left. And, from that moment, he was alone. He had tried several times to escape, but even when he was able to defeat the door opening had been stopped by four Vehincons, armed and ready to fire on him.

While he was engrossed in devising a plan to escape, he heard the sound of the door that opened. He turned and saw that Airachnid was back.

"You can go ... I'll take care of him" for sure she was addressing the soldiers outside the room. When she entered, Optimus noticed that the femme was touching her cheek. And the spider-femme didn't fall to notice that Prime was giving attention to her gesture.

"A Souvenir from your dear friend Arcee!" she said, pointing to the still sore side of the face. Then she walked over the big mech and put her arms around his neck. Optimus immediately stiffened, but he didn't stepped back. The femme then approached her face to his, lips only inches apart "Maybe there would be a way to make me feel better" and she kissed him with lust, sliding her hands down along his side. Optimus was disgusted. He pushed Airachnid's hands away from his frame, he took her wrists and put a short distance from each other "What did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

"Always so physical... I love it in you..." she said as she was trying to kiss him again. Prime put some plus distance between them, releasing her wrists and stepping back.

"Anyway..." continued Airachnid, still smirking "I have not done anything bad to her, just as I promised!" the emme replied, coming back to the big red and blue mech and stroking his antennas "And now, it's time you keep your promise!" once again she touched Prime's cheek, then she moved her hand from his face up to the lower abdomen, stroking his groin "As long as I shall be satisfied, I promise to not touch Arcee ... ever!" she continued. She felt him stiff once again "But perhaps you need an incentive" she added as, one by one, her amor's pieces fell on the floor. So she remained in her protoform. She took a few step towards Prime, put her hands on his chest and started to push him towards the berth in the corner of the room.

Despite Airachnid was a beautiful specimen of Cybertronian female, Optimus didn't feel at all attracted to her. It 's true that his body was responding to the femme's stimulation, but it was just an instinctive protocol, it wasn't about attraction or desire. But he knew that if he didn't coöperate in this sick game, Arcee could be put in danger. And he would not let it. Never. So he tall mech grabbed the femme and pushed her, hard, on the berth. Then he spread her legs using his knee and he also removed his armor, remaining in his protoform.

Airachnid smiled in satisfaction. It was as if before her eyes there was Primus in person. And soon she would also have had him between her legs. Her excitement took her to arch toward him.

Optimus closed his eyes and began to kiss and caress Airacnid's body. He was trying to not think about who she was.

"Hmm ... so hot!" murmured the femme in the throes of pleasure's ecstasy "I'm sure that Megatron will never entertain our Arcee so pleasantly ...".

Optimus suddenly stopped, raised his head and stared at Airachnid in optics. The frame of the femme was shaken by a shudder of terror.

Prime grabbed her wrists and held tightly the femme "What do you mean?" and he squeezed even harder.

Airachnid tried to hide her fear behind a defiant smile.

And then Prime put his hand to her throat "I just have to squeeze harder!" threatened.

"I just have to scream louder" said Airachnid defiantly.

And Optimus tightened his grip.

"Ok ... please, stop ... let me go ..." gasped the spider-femme. Prime loosened his grip. But he kept blocked anyway Airachnid "While we are here to talk, dear Megatron is strolling around happily with your femme friends ...".

Optimus let his hold on Airachnid and stood up angrily from the berth.

"Ahaaa" he no longer held back his anger with his fist hit the wall next to him. Soon he recomposed his armor and headed for the door, ready to leave.

"And do you really think I'm staying here, quiet and still, without give the alarm?" provoked last time Airachnid.

Optimus didn't answer. He transfirned his arm into the laser gun and fired one shot to the head of the femme. The shot, fired at a relatively close distance, didn't give a chance to SIC Decepticons, whose body, lifeless and half-naked, fell dead on the berth.

"I think so" were the last words of Optimis before he left the room and run down the hall "Arcee, hold on ... I'm coming ...".

* * *

**_Good night..._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_I 've fixed some mistakes... thanks Halo, my master Beta ;P_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Optimus didn't meet much resistance on hiss way through the corridors of the Decepticons warship. But he had two big problems. One was the time factor, of which he was deprived. And the second was a logistical problem: he had no idea where Megatron's quarters could be.

Turned the last intersection, however, he come face to face with an unfortunate Vehincon. Prime grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground "Tell me where Megatron's rooms is!" the big mech ordered threatening.

The Decepicon was too frightened to answer, but he raised a shaky arm and pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. Prime turned his head and saw a phrase on the metal "Thank you!" he said before slamming the poor Vehincon's head violently against the wall.

"All Hail Megatron" the Autobot Leader whispered, walking with long strides and weapons drawn, towards the door.

* * *

In the Decepticon leader's room, Arcee was trying in every way to get off Megatron from her. But the big mech was too strong to counter him. She was beaten. She was wounded and she had lost energon. The little femme was running out all her strength and, in a few seconds left, she would yield. And she would become the pleasure bots of the odious warlord.

Just when the situation seemed hopeless, a loud knock at the door stopped Megatron.

"Arcee!" that voice. Arcee had prayed so much for being able to hear that voice again.

"OOOOPTIMUUUS" Megatron's deep baritone filled the whole room, just before the metal door exploded. The gray mech was slammed against the wall and a furious Optimus Prime burst into the room.

The leader of the Autobots searched with the look the femme Autobot. He saw her sitting on the berth, while trying to cover the top of her frame, which was devoid of armor. He could not help but notice the signs of violence on her face.

His anger grew and his attention was attracted by grunts of Megatron who was raising.

"Megatron!" and the Prime threw himself with all the anger and despair against his opponent. It was a fight without rules. Flying kicks and punches and in a short time the furniture of the room was destroyed. Megatron had a deep wound above his left eye from which gushed energon in quantities as to make him blind. Optimus instead had a wound in his left shoulder that probably had a displaced rotor. This did not prevent him, however, to launch a final, definitive, attack against his enemy. With a sudden movement, taking advantage of Megatron's partial blindness, Optimus struck him in the chest with the sword. He aimed to the spark, but, for a few centimeters, he failed to hit the target. The shot, however, was enough to send the big gray mech's system into overdrive and sent him in a temporary stasis.

Optimus was panting and from his frame came out sparks and energon. But he wasn't concerned about himself. He turned and put his eyes back on Arcee. The femme was visibly shaken and scared, as well as physically hurt. She had managed to find a blanket in which to cover herself. And in the eyes of Prime, in spite of everything, she looked beautiful.

Optimus walked over to the berth and sat down next to femme "Are you okay?" but he received no answer.

Arcee threw her arms around his neck, dropping the blanket, remaining half-naked and starting to cry. Prime, despite the initial embarrassment, did not fail to embrace her, in turn, stronger.

"Shhh Arcee, it's all right ... I'm here!" he whispered as he stroked the femme's bare frame. After a while, Optimus tucked the blanket around Arcee. Then he stood up and walked to the computer of the room.

"Ratchet ... Open the ground bridge!".

* * *

"An incoming transmission? On a Decepticons frequency?" the doctor was amazed and hopeful.

When Optimus' deep voice filled the main hangar of the outpost Omega One, the three Autobots started to celebrate the return of their dear friends.

_**"Prepare the mad bay!"**_ these words weren't particularly pleasing for the white and red mech. But the doctor had learned to not worry ahead of time and positioned himself at the exit of the gorund bridge with the first aid kit in his hands.

* * *

The ground bridge was opened in the middle of the hallway of the Decepticon warship.

Optimus took Arcee in his arms "Come on ... I'll take you home!" he whispered softly as he walked through the noisy green vortex.

* * *

When Ratchet saw that Optimus had Arcee in his arms, he let out a sigh of relief. But as soon as he noticed the signs of violence on the face of the femme, his expression became wrinkled and taut. The Prime's frame was a disaster too and, at first glance, his left shoulder was almost out of use. But he was on his feet and, overall, he was well.

Ratchet drove Optimus in med bay and gestured for Prime to put Arcee on one of the berth. When the femme knew she had to leave the safety of Optimus' arms, stiffened and grabbed the red and blue mech's chest with both hands.

"You'll be fine Arcee. I'll be here with you!" he assured her. The femme let go the mech and sat on the berth.

"Who this did to you?" asked the doctor as he began to analyze her injuries.

"Megatron ... he was trying to ..." but Arcee didn't have the strength nor the courage to finish the sentence.

Ratchet halted abruptly "That monster ... I need to know, Arcee. Did he somehow damaged you ...?".

The femme just shook his head her head "He did'nt have time ... Optimus has arrived and knocked out him" .

"Thanks to Primus!" said the doctor, looking up at the top "Now, just finished to analize you, I'll make you a new chest plate ... until then, I recommend you to wear this blanket. I would not do a Bumblebee's reboot".

* * *

**_One more... _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Almost done..._**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

That evening, the Autobot base was quiet and peaceful.

Much had happened in the last two days and the Autobots were so tired and shaken that none of them dared to utter a word about the recent events.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were to recharge already a bit time. Ratchet was at the computer and he was finishing the research started a few days before. Arcee rested, bored, on one of the med bay's berth. Despite the vehement protests of the femme, the doctor had forbidden her to return to her quarters. She had to remain under observation at least until the next morning. And that was the final word of the white and red mech.

Optimus was alone on the roof of the base, sitting right on the edge of the cliff. He was there to observe the stars and reflect on what happened. His spark was in turmoil. He was pervaded by a strong sense of guilt towards his friends and especially Arcee. Prime was well aware that between him and the only femme ot the Team was much more than a simple feeling of friendship. But neither of them had taken the first step to evolve their relationship. Optimus was oppressed by the weight of responsibility to command the Autobots, battle on the war, protect human ...

Arcee was too scared because of what had happened in her past: all those who had loved had been taken away by the Decepticons. She was feared that, if she were closer to Optimus, he would have been a victim of the same fate.

So the two foreclosed to themself the possibility of living a happy life, together.

The big red and blue mech sighed deeply, before getting up and press the button to call the big lift. In the few seconds that took him to the top of the base to the inside of the main hangar, he made his decision.

"Memory. Trust" he repeated to himself. And he went to the med bay.

* * *

Ratchet had just finished entering the data of his research. He gave a quick look at Arcee and saw that the femme was peacefully asleep on the berth of the med bay. He approached the sleeping figure and gently stroked the crest of her helmet. The doctor had never had a family, sparklings. He considered the members of Team Prime as his sparklings. And Arcee was his favorite, the only femme in a base of mechs. hee smiled and whispered, with a sweetness usually foreign to him "Good night, my little star".

Just then, the heavy lift's doors opened and from inside of it came out Optimus.

"It's about a time you come inside!" said annoyed the white and red mech, immediately abandoning the sweetness in iìhis words.

"You are right my friend. I lost track of time!" Prime said, as he approached the femme "How is she?" then he asked concerned.

" Are not her physical wounds that bother me ..." replied the doctor, staring at Arcee. Prime's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Mhmmm ... Optimus ..." Arcee was awakening, but she did not immediately open the optics.

Optimus was immediately on his knees beside her. He took her little hand in his and kissed it, as she whispered "I'm here, Arcee" .

On the face of the weary femme appeared a hint of a smile. She opened her optics slowly. Even Prime was smiling. Ratchet looked at the whole scene curiously "Very interesting" he murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey ... how are you feeling?" then asked the Autobot leader.

"Better," he said trying to sit up on the berth. For a few moments neither of them said anything.

A cough from the doctor interrupted the moment "I'm going in my room ... good recharge to both. i can see your vital signs from my room so...".

Prime jumped up and stopped the mech with his hand "Wait Ratchet".

"What is it?" asked, annoyed the doctor.

"Um ... I know you're already expressed yourself about it ... but I wanted to ask you ..." Optimus paused, running his hand several times behind the helmet. Then he turned to look at Arcee, smiling a little.

"Well then? I cannot stay here all night long!" he said as he crossed his arm on the chest.

"Ah yes ... I mean, well ... if it's the same for you ... Arcee could stay with me tonight? In my room I mean. She might be checked as you want, but in an environment, as can I say... less public " then he turned back to the femme "As long as she feels comfotable about it".

Arcee nodded shyly, while her cheeks were colored by a bright pink.

Ratchet passed his stern gaze back and forth between Prime and the femme several times, before ruling "Fine! But .." he raised his right index finger and pointed it at Optimus' face "No physical activity. You're both in need of rest and recharge... Had I been clear about it!? ".

Now it was Optimus' turn to blush "Ratchet... how could you think such a...thing!" said testily the big red and blue mech.

"Yes, yes, yes as you want!" but before leaving, Ratchet turned once again "Arcee, the first thing you'll have to do tomorrow mornig, it will be to come to me. I need to check your general condition...ok?".

"Ok Ratchet... see you tomorrow mornign then! Godd recharge... and thanks" answered Arcee. The doctor nodded smiling. Then he took Optimus a stern look, before closing the door to his apartment and show off a broad smile on his face, however, that no one could see.

Optimus came back to the berth where Arcee was sitting.

"Can you walk?" asked Prime. But as soon as the femme put her feet on the ground, she found out to be very unstable.

Optimus took her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. The femme blushed again, before putting her arms around the mech's neck.

The two advanced in silence, before reaching Optimus'. Upon entering, Prime headed for his berthroom and rested gently Arcee on the berth. The femme lay back in a fetal position.

"Well then ... good night ..." began shyly Optimus "If you need me ... I'm on the couch in the other room ...".

The femme sat on the berth and looked amused his leader and friend.

"There is a lot of space on this berth" she said as her hand tapping the space next to her.

Optimus felt the energon go up to his face. He did not know what to do, what to say.

"Come on ... do not eat mica I don't bite, Prime!" Arcee then said, smiling mischievously.

"Ok ..." sighed the big mech, as he approached the berth on which the femme had resumed the fetal position.

Optimus stood behind her, holding a certain distance.

Arcee felt the weight of the mech on the berth, but his presence was like a ghost. Then she slid into him to brush up his chest with her back. Her legs touched his. She took Optimus's arm and slid it around her waist. Only then Prime clutched her to him.

Arcee inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Finally, after so long, she felt secure.

"Optimus ... You know there was a moment on Nemthe esis" the femme broke the silence "While Megatron was trying to do .. well ... you know" Arcee felt stiffen the big mech and she could not hold back a smile: she always had loved jealous mechs "There was a moment when I wanted to just give up ... I was weak ...".

Prime took hold on the sides of the femme and turned her toward you. Their faces only inches away.

"You are one of the most strong and courageous femmes I have ever known in my life cicle. Always remember that!" then put his forehead on hers, the intensity of his gaze made Arcee to tremble "And you're beautiful" and then he kissed her. Gently.

Arcee was lost in the kiss, which she responded with increasing intensity. Within seconds, the situation degenerated. Prime grabbed her and pulled the femme still moreagainst him, while Arcee grabbed the face of the mech and so began a real battle between their anxious bodies. But ..

"Arcee ... wait ..." Optimus gently pulled away "Maybe it's not a good idea. Do you remember what said Ratchet ...".

"I remembered exactly what the doctor said" said, resuming kissing Optimus on the neck and causing a series of muffled groans form the big mech "But you know very well that I do not follow ... ever ... orders .. . " she added as she continued to explore his body down lower and lower, until to remove the metal triangle that covered what made Optimus Prime a true mech.

"Primus ... I'm dead!" sighed the Autobot leader.

"Not even he can help you right now" said the femme, while she ended to remove the last piece of her armor and captured Prime's mouth again in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"By the Allspark ..." Arcee flopped down on the berth next to Optimus. It took a few minutes before her breathing returned to normal and her spark reduced its pace. The femme had always imagined that Prime was ... but that night was ... wow!

Arcee came near Optimus and let herself entangle in his tender embrace. The two were so tired to go into recharge after a few seconds. Both with a huge smile on their lips. That night, just one night, was theirs. It would remain forever printed in their processors. They knew the next day they would have to face reality. A reality of war, dangers, obstacles. But it was a reality in which, confident, looked to a brighter and more peaceful future together.

* * *

_**;) **_


End file.
